


I Love You Too

by CarnelianDust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, This is so cliche, and they kiss, but it's so soft, theres a sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnelianDust/pseuds/CarnelianDust
Summary: “I’m sorry, Keith.”Keith’s hand comes up to lay over Shiro’s hand on his cheek. He has to swallow down the lump in his throat before he tries speaking.He hates how his voice breaks on the first syllable.“Shiro,” His voice comes out raspy and gruff, “It’s not your fault.”--Keith and Shiro finally spend some well deserved time together on Earth. It's not easy to forget all that has happened, and Keith knows that his Shiro and Kuron are not the same person. They never were. But it's hard to erase someone's guilt when the action left a visible mark on Keith. He knows that they can get through this; they finally have all the time in the world.





	I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching season six and all these Sheith moments made me want to write another post season kiss. Honestly I love how almost every season has me come to this conculsion.

The wind is whipping Keith’s hair violently but it’s ignored when his laughter travels through the breeze and intermingles with the loud laughter of his partner in flight-- Shiro. It's been so long since they’ve flown together, and for Keith it almost feels like he’s still a cadet at the Garrison. Only now there’s some minor differences. Keith is now an adult, scarred and matured. Shiro seemingly came back from the dead, lost his arm, and his hair is white now. They also defended the universe against evil aliens.

A lot has happened since those days.

They fly for a few more minutes until they reach a cliff and stop there. They climb off their ships and overlook the cliff’s edge. It was at this moment that Keith realizes that the sun is setting, having no idea that they were out for this long.

Keith tries to ignore the ache in his cheeks from smiling so much. He really missed this. Being back on earth...being back with Shiro. He didn’t think he would be able to relive this but the universe has a funny way of presenting things. It took him on a journey that only a human would dream to live. It gave him a purpose in life. It gave him someone he thought he’d lost…

He looks over at Shiro then and his breath catches in his throat at the sight. The last rays of the setting sun gleam in Shiro’s white hair. It shines in a way that seems so alien while also partially blinding Keith. Both from its brightness and its beauty. The sun also highlights Shiro’s features, his brown eyes appear gold, his jaw and cheekbones chiseled, and his scar carving deep into his nose. He is truly the most beautiful being Keith has met both on the inside and outside.

Shiro’s eyes shift over to Keith’s and he jumps a little at being caught but Shiro only smiles. It’s a soft, small smile but filled with fondness that seems to pour through his every feature Then his eyes drop to scan every inch of Keith’s face and he lets him. Only fair, right? Keith feels the heat on his cheeks and he hopes it isn’t visible, but judging from the twitch in Shiro’s smile, it is. His eyes travel from his forehead, to his eyes, down his nose and mouth and shift to the right side where his scar is. They stop there for a second and Shiro’s smile is gone now replaced with lips pressed tightly and Keith sees the anguish in Shiro’s eyes as they travel up Keith’s scar.

He sees some movement from Shiro until he feels a light touch on his cheek, fingertips grazing over the scar. He stays like that for a moment. Then he places his whole hand there, fingertips now caressing the side of his cheek.

Keith’s eyes widen at the intimate gesture. They were very close, like brothers but now they’ve grown from that. The events brought them impossibly closer and feelings developed. Only deep, unconditional love exists between them. Keith leans into Shiro’s hand and he feels his regret and sorrow through his touch.

Shiro’s lips part open and close again in hesitation. He then takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Keith.”

Keith’s hand comes up to lay over Shiro’s hand on his cheek. He has to swallow down the lump in his throat before he tries speaking.

He hates how his voice breaks on the first syllable.

“Shiro,” His voice comes out raspy and gruff, “It’s not your fault.”

His finger thread through Shiro’s. “It was the clone, Shiro. Not you, never you.”

The memory comes back to him. The image of Shiro’s clone with the crazed, predatory gaze haunted him along with the pure hatred he radiated. Their swords clashed and Keith was on the ground attempting to push Shiro’s sword off of his but he let it get to low until the heat of the blade burned his cheek.

Yes, the scar from Keith’s cheek is from Kuron, but he thinks of it as a necessary consequence in saving Shiro. He’s proud of it as now they both bear scars from their time in space, remainders of what they had to go through and sacrifice. 

Keith can tell that Shiro is not completely convinced. So he takes his hand from Shiro’s and places both of his hands on each side of Shiro’s face, thumbs caressing his cheeks. The pain in Shiro’s eyes is heartbreaking and he wishes to take the burden away but he knows it will take time.

“You’re here now and that’s what matters. Your conscience is back in the body it belongs and everything was worth it to get to this point.”

“Even though I’m in his body and Kuron’s dead. I still have some of his memories. I remember what you said to me.”

Keith’s eyes widen at this.

 

_‘Shiro, you’re my brother,_

_I love you.’_

 

Keith meant every word but he also realizes now that Shiro is more than his brother. Their relationship drifted from platonic long ago only it took until now for Keith to see this. They went through a gradual progression of their feelings that it felt natural.

Shiro’s other hand went to rest on the back of Keith’s head, applying a slight comforting pressure. He leans a bit toward Keith and his eyes shine with determination before they close. Keith leans in too, his hands coming down to rest on Shiro’s shoulders. They are only an inch apart now and Keith feels Shiro’s breath hovering over his lips before they press against his gently. It’s an uncertain brush of lips as if Shiro is scared for how Keith would react, but Keith pulls him down and crushes his lips against Shiro’s to get rid of any insecurity and hesitation Shiro might have held.

After a few more minutes, they break away for air both panting but holding onto each other close afraid that one might slip away again.

Shiro affectionately presses his forehead against Keith's and his smile is impossibly wide yet Keith is sporting the exact same smile.

The sun is almost below the horizon and before it disappears for the night, Shiro whispers,

 

“ _I love you too.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @rogueyami


End file.
